Born Again on the Full Moon
by Arishia-chan
Summary: Book One in the After Faded Light epic. It all begins with the arrival of a special full moon called the "Jiyuu," the freedom moon, that releases trapped spirits. So what happens when Kurama's youko spirit decides to take a moonlight stroll?
1. The First Night

Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshishiro Togashi, not me. I'm just a poor college student who's making absolutely _no_ profit from this - other than my own self-satisfaction. ^_^ The original characters belong to me. If you wanna use them, go right ahead. Just send me a copy of your fic to read, kay? ::grin::

I dedicate this fic to all the YYH fanfic writers out there, especially the ones who keep their stuff up and still continue to write. You inspired me. Also, many thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, To-chan, and my good friends Elizabeth and Mirai-chan for their encouragement and support.

This fanfic contains both straight and shounen-ai themes, as well as mild lime. All are necessary for the story and I chose them carefully. It begins about eight or ten years after the end of the series and contains *many* spoilers.

Otherwise, hope you enjoy. ^_^

  


Born Again on the Full Moon

  


Chapter 1: The First Night

  


__Perhaps even these things,

one day,

will be pleasing to remember.

–Virgil, _Aenid_

_***_

_I can't believe I'm nervous. It's *only* the scoop of the century . . . My hands are clammy and I smooth my skirt. I'm alone - they wouldn't come otherwise - in a small white-washed room that they chose. On my lap rests a notepad and one blue pen; no recorders or cameras allowed. I don't blame them for being so careful. As I said, this interview will top any in history. My career as a reporter will skyrocket._

_They enter the room while I'm wrapped up in my thoughts of glory. The redhead immediately smiles, moves forward, and shakes my hand, every bit as handsome as he seemed on television. His shorter companion stops by the door, fixing a quiet stare on me. For some reason his indifferent attitude relaxes me. They both seem much more comfortable than I anticipated. Red hair, green eyes; black hair, red eyes, I mentally note._

_The taller speaks in English, for my benefit since I'm an American reporter. "My name is Kurama." I begin writing in my notepad. "And this is Hiei."_

_"I'm Shelta Waters," I introduce, though they already know. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Sit, please, and let's begin. I have so many questions."_

_–from the memoirs of Shelta Waters, ABN reporter_

***

"Tonight is the first full moon of the new year."

"So it is."

Hesitation. "The first _Jiyuu_ moon in a century . . ."

"_Jiyuu?_"

"The freedom moon, when spirits are allowed to roam free. Botan-san slipped up and told me about it once. She said it can cause a lot of problems in the Ningenkai." Pause. " . . . how long does a full moon usually last?"

"How should I know?"

"Five days sounds about right . . ."

Silence. "You can't be thinking . . . masaka. It is not likely to happen."

"I suppose not." Forced laughter. "You're right, Hiei. I'm being silly."

"Ch.' You usually are."

"Hey!" Aloofness. "The _Jiyuu_ moon will decide . . ."

***

"Daini-chan!"

The girl strode down the pathway, scuffing her loafers on the rough concrete, her head bowed in deep thought. Violet eyes blankly staring down, she ignored the wintry breeze that tossed prickly strands of hair in the way. She stopped for a moment as a crowd of girls bustled out of the front door to the dorm she lived in, giggling over some new boy or something such as that. A smile took hold of her lips for a moment, then faded just as quickly into her sullen disposition. Even the cheerful atmosphere of college life could not lighten the girl's spirits.

"Daini-chan! _Daini-chan!_"

She looked up to see her roommate, Kazichi Nakame, running toward her. Nakame skidded to a halt, putting her hands on her knees and heaving great gasps. "Jeez, Daini," she said after awhile of catching her breath. "I've been yelling at you ever since you passed the Bell Tower!" She straightened and flipped wind-tousled blonde hair over a shoulder impatiently. 

"Gomen," Daini said none too sheepishly, adjusting her pack more comfortably along slim shoulders. "I was daydreaming again." _About a life away from here. Away from the same routine over and over. Away from *normality*._

Nakame excused the explanation with an impatient wave of her hand. "I just heard from Shiira two doors down that you're not coming back next year!"

Daini held back the urge to snort. "Where'd she hear that? Her good for nuthin'-but-screwing boyfriend?"

"Daini!" Nakame cried with a horrified blanche. "How can you say a thing like that? He's captain of the baseball team!"

"Exactly," Daini confirmed pointedly. "Look, Nakame, if you really wanna know, I've actually been thinking about it." _It would be all too easy to start walking and never come back._

Nakame threw the girl another look, this time disgusted. "With Shiira's _boyfriend_?!"

"Baka!" Daini hissed, glancing at the weird stares they were getting. She grabbed Nakame's arm and tugged her away from the front door. "What do you take me for?"

Nakame shrugged apologetically. "I just thought you'd finally decided to give up being one of the only virgins on the third floor."

"Like you did last week?" Daini tossed back at her.

"That's different," Nakame argued, sniffing delicately. "He's my fiancé. Besides, I'm a junior in college, for goodness sake! I can't stay cooped up like you forever."

"Oh, harsh, Nakame," Daini said dryly. 

"Well, it's true! All you do all day is sit around and read or -" The sounding of the Tower's bells cut through her next words. They listened till the clanging stopped as they usually did. Nakame checked her watch and puffed out her cheeks in a sigh. "History starts in fifteen minutes. I expect you'll be asleep by the time I get back?"

Daini nodded curtly. _Do you even know that I fake it every night?_

"We'll talk in the morning then."

"Fine," Daini said emotionlessly. She adjusted her backpack again and was about to go inside when Nakame clutched her hand.

"At least _try_ to act happy, for me, onegai?"

The black-haired girl put on a smile, actually managing to keep it non-feral. Nakame seemed to accept the false gesture, at least, and smiled brightly herself before running off to her class. Why she ever agreed to take a nighttime class was beyond Daini's comprehension. 

The smile slipped easily from her thinned lips. Daini walked up the laboring three flights of stairs to the tiny dorm room she shared with the yellow-haired junior. The lights were out and she kept them that way. Tossing her bag over a chair, she changed into a plain t-shirt and pajama pants, and felt her way blindly to the top bunk.

The dead branches of the tree outside scraped against the foggy glass. Daini wished winter would cut itself short a few months. So cold and dead and lifeless. A winter without snow was like a summer without the sun: purposeless and artificial.

_Why am I always so harsh to Nakame? Is it because she manages to appear much more chipper than me? Or is it because she has a real family?_

Daini scolded herself angrily. What Nakame did not know was that Daini's foster parents had moved out west over the holidays . . . without telling Daini.

Being abandoned _sucked_.

Shoving the covers away, Daini laid an arm across her eyes and sighed heavily. All these thoughts brewing in her head were preventing sleep from sweeping her blissfully away. Feeling too hot, she leaned over and flipped the latch on the over-sized window, swinging one panel open, and letting in a chilly breeze. She settled on her back and tugged the heavy covers up to her chest. Gazing out the window, she spied the moon through the bare tree branches, full and bright. 

After awhile she heard Nakame come in and slide into bed. She complained about the window being open and Daini feigned being asleep, hoping she would not shut it again. Nakame cursed in the darkness but let the window alone, and presently her steady breathing drifted upward.

_I'm rubbing off on her too much._

Smiling a little wanly, Daini gazed back at the moon hanging so peacefully in the night sky. How could something so beautiful be trapped up there all alone, like it was waiting for someone to reach over and pluck it from black velvet . . . She pulled her arm from underneath the covers and stretched out her hand. From her point of view, it seemed like her fingers curled around the orb. _Looks like a sugar cookie,_ she thought musingly.

The tree branches creaked and attracted her attention. Distending her arm a few more inches, Daini made a movement to catch the edge of the window and pull it shut.

A pale hand shot out from the black haziness of the night and grasped her wrist. 

Daini kicked backwards, tugging against that hand. She opened her mouth to yell and another other hand clamped down and covered her face. The palm, however slender, was large enough to cover both her nose and mouth, and snuffed her breathe away. She began to struggle, lashing out with her free hand, but was suddenly pinned to the bed by an irrationally strong body. She found herself staring up into two yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

Those inhuman eyes were all her brain could register. Daini felt faint from lack of air, unable to struggle anymore. The . . . being . . . bent over her and whispered, "Not a sound."

She nodded as best she could - anything for air! The palm spread across her face lowered enough to free her nose and she sucked in the sweet life-giver until the dizziness faded. Feeling the male intruder sit back again, she lunged her body upward, trying to free herself of the hold on her wrist and the confining sheets. Immediately, the palm choked off her nose again and forced her to stop thrashing about.

Long hair tickled her neck as the words hissed in her ear, "Foolish ningen. Stay still and I will allow you to breathe." The palm slid away enough for air as he straightened, allowing the girl to take a good look at him. 

He was kneeling over her, his knees trapping her legs. Long, silver hair framed his face and her violet eyes widened at the sight of animalistic ears protruding from atop his head. He wore strange white clothes that left the middle and sides of his toned chest bare. Those weirdly slanted, yellow eyes were studying her and he seemed annoyed by the fact that she had struggled. She thought about trying to bite his hand but did not want to risk being suffocated another time. 

"This must be quick," he murmured to himself, face gentling. Daini squeezed her eyes shut when he leaned forward, and she drew in a sharp breath when he pressed warm lips to the side of her neck. A tremble raced across her small form as those lips traveled to her collar bone and then back up to her cheek. He settled there, saying almost in a kind tone, "Not a sound, not a movement, or I snap your neck."

Daini cried out a muffled noise of disbelief, but cut it off shortly when the palm moved away from her mouth. Strength hid among every movement this being made and stuck a cord of paralyzing fear. Her wrist was brought above her head, the other joining it as one of his large hands secured both there. His free hand drifted down to touch her hip gently and moved across to the drawstring of her pants. 

_No, no, no! _ Her eyes flew open and wildly met yellow slits. She felt panic well up and tried to shift away from those fingers but to no avail against the strong intruder. "Onegai," Daini whispered almost inaudibly. "Please, no!"

He must have heard her because he frowned slightly. His hand went up to her neck and tightened long-nailed fingers around it. Her vision blurred and hot wetness spilled down her cheeks and over his fingers. Golden eyes narrowed and his hand left her neck to raise in front of his face. He stared at the damp traces of tears on his pale skin, then down at the girl shivering out of fear and cold from the open window. 

She recoiled when that hand cupped her chin and tilted her head back, exposing the vulnerable curve of her neck. The tender movement of mouth on mouth took her by surprise. She gasped, unwittingly parting her lips and inviting the creature to delve in his tongue. The moistness tickled the roof of her mouth and traced the contours of her teeth, pausing once to skim across her own retreating tongue. Breaking away, he smiled, a tiny flush on his face.

"Tomorrow then, ningen."

And then he was gone, just like that, blowing through the window in a flit of silver and white. Daini's shaky hand touched bruised lips and darted to the window to slam it shut.

"Daini-chan," groaned Nakame on the bunk beneath her. "Gods, you have to shut it so hard?"

"Go back to sleep," Daini told her in a strained voice. "I was just having a- a nightmare."

"Baka," she mumbled before falling silent.

Forcing herself to calm down, Daini burrowed herself in the covers and shut her eyes tightly. _Just a dream. That's all. Just a dream . . ._

But her lips still burned as a haunting reminder.

***

The figure moved faster than a human eye could see. His feet lightly touched one tree branch before silently leaping to the next, barely rustling the brown leaves. The shimmer of a nearby lake in the bright moonlight changed his direction. Sensing the area to be abandoned, he dropped down at the water's edge.

"I smell like roses," he muttered to himself, lifting a corner of white fabric and wrinkling his fine nose. "Not unpleasant, though also not me."

He sniffed the air momentarily and caught a minty whiff. Striding over, he ripped a few leaves off the plant and carried them back to the lake. Shedding only his shoes, he splashed into the freezing water, wincing slightly at the biting cold. He crushed the leaves easily in his palm and made a gritty paste. Quickly and effectively he washed his body and clothing, dipping once over his head to rinse.

Wading back to shore, he shook himself from head to toe, like a dog might, until his tail bushed out dry. Appraising the new minty twinge, he sighed. The rose scent would return come tomorrow night but the change was nice.

He chose a comfortable tree from which he could watch the full moon reflecting in the lake, and nestled against the trunk, tucking one knee up to lean his arms and chin upon. This sort of freedom he could get used to. And with the help of that ningen girl he would have the opportunity. 

Though why he had decided to bed her the following day he was unsure of. Perhaps those frightened violet eyes had triggered the humanistic qualities of himself . . .

Even so, the challenge presented itself to his liking and he had accepted it. If not tomorrow, then the day after that or the day after that . . . as long as he accomplished the act before the allotted time ended. 

The youko closed his eyes and listened to the quiet sounds of the wood, waiting for sunrise to sweep him away.


	2. The Second Night

Chapter 2: The Second Night

  


I know what dreams are made of

but what is the stuff of nightmares?

–a poem by To-chan

***

_Kurama answers my questions easily and smoothly. Where did he come from? What is his human name? How long has he lived in the Ningenkai? He's polite and thoughtful - not at all the fierce fighter I saw on the tapes._

_Kurama's companion, on the other hand, has remained silent throughout the interview, stoically watching me beneath lowered brows. I decide to address him personally. "Hiei, how did you feel?"_

_He stares. Then, in a surprisingly deep voice, says, "You struggle not to believe us."_

_How does he . . . I shrug. "I don't have much of a choice."_

_"No, you do not."_

_"Can you blame me? It's all pretty unbelievable."_

_He snorts. "You haven't a choice but to believe." And he was right._

_–from the memoirs of Shelta Waters, ABN reporter___

***

Someone was shaking her roughly, shoulders thumping against the mattress.

"Daini! Wake up, wake up, _wake up!_"

Daini shot to her knees in one fluid motion and solidly clunked her forehead on the ceiling. She bit out a furious curse and glared one-eyed down at Nakame, who looked like she could not decided whether to yell at her or laugh.

She settled for yelling and did so quite loudly. "It's seven-thirty! Why are you doing this to me? You _promised _you'd come to the social breakfast with me on Wednesday! To_day_'s Wednesday! You've got ten minutes to get dressed, Daini, or I swear–"

"Oh, shut _up_," Daini retorted grumpily and grabbed back the pillow she just threw at the other girl. "I don't know how the hell I slept past my alarm."

Nakame shook her head angrily and stalked over to turn stereo from softly musing to extremely ear-pounding. Daini wouldn't have been surprised if their "residential assistant" banged on the door for them to turn it down. Rubbing her throbbing head, Daini climbed down and rummaged in her tiny closet for her blue uniform and heavy white sweater. _It's always so cold in the mornings._

"I want spring," she muttered, the music soaking up her words. She gathered black hair in a dangling ponytail and checked her reflection for passing approval. The drab outfit needed something. She touched her throat.

"Itai." Her nail scratched over a rough place on her neck. Stepping closer to the mirror, Daini scrutinized the coin-sized red mark. Her hand shook as she touched the scab. _How- how did that get there?_ She stood even closer until her bangs brushed up against the smooth surface, unable to tear her eyes away from the reflection.

The music faded. "Trying to will the door to open?" asked Nakame wistfully.

"No," Daini answered, her voice oddly soft. "No, I'm fine." She pulled the rubber-band from her hair and the thickly wild strands hid the red place. She finally look away and hefted her bookbag onto a shoulder. "Let's go."

The day passed without preamble and void of any inhuman sightings. By the time the two girls finished their joint Psychology class and went into the crowded cafeteria, night was already swiftly nestling over the campus. Daini gazed outside up at the darkening sky and pale afterglow left from the surrounding city. The moon could just barely be seen peeping over the rooftops in the distance. 

"Ne, Daini-chan?" Nakame rapped her utensil on the side of her roommate's tray, startling Daini's attention back to her. "Daydreaming again?"

"Iie," Daini sighed, lowering the hand that had obliviously risen to cover the fading mark on her neck. "I was only–"

"Thinking about Shiira's boyfriend," Nakame finished for her, grinning slyly. "You don't give up, do you?"

Daini's face flushed. _I couldn't care less for that baseball jerk and she knows it._

Nakame rolled her large eyes. "I'm kidding with you. Gods." She rubbed at her temple, pretending to be annoyed. "You've been acting weirder than usual all day long, Daini, and I don't get it. Does it have to do with the fosters?"

Daini blinked. Her foster parents' atrocity had not even entered her mind since last night. 

Last night.

Her insides clenched and she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. _I won't believe it really happened. I *can't* believe it unless I want to admit that I finally went insane._

"Are you done?"

"Aa," Nakame answered, letting Daini's evasiveness slide for once.

They both cleaned off their plates, dumped the plastic things on the conveyor belt, and shuffled back outside. Walking around the back of their dorm, the night seemed quieter, colder, in the shadows.

Nakame suddenly jerked her hand to her side. "Hey, I forgot my purse! I'll be right back!" She sprinted toward the cafeteria, leaving Daini standing alone beside the looming shape of the dorm.

Daini sighed, her breath coming out in a little foggy wisp. Against the chilly wind she wrapped her arms half-heartedly round herself and waited for her roommate to hurry back. A few tiny stars winked down at her, but the bright moon cast aside all other night lights. She smiled a little at the flickering glow coming from her room's window. They must have left the television on earlier. Her gaze drifted further down from the window to the thick branches that partially hid the pane, meeting the sharp yellow eyes peering out of the tainted darkness.

Her legs refused the command to bolt as the same silver-haired creature from yesterday emerged out of the shadows. A grin alighted on his fair features and he crouched low on the branch, placing a slender finger to his lips in a quieting gesture.

Then, to her panic, he leaned over in a blur of great speed and easily lifted her into the tree. He set her gently against the trunk and relaxed back on his haunches. All she could do was stare at him. _Not again! No! It was a dream. All a dream!_

"You–" She wet her lips, struggling with a closing throat, and tried again once he made no movement to cut off her air supply. "You're not a dream!"

One refined eyebrow arched and he looked amused. "Why do ningens always call a dream that which they do not understand?" he asked smoothly in that deep, rumbling voice that suggested he already knew the answer.

"Let me go," she blurted.

"I am not retaining you, silly ningen," he said, leaning his cheek on one hand. His eyes never left hers and she sucked in a gulp of air, realizing she had forgotten to breathe. Was he toying with her? Would he snap her neck like he threatened last night?

She rubbed her throat nervously. "You keep calling me that."

"Ningen?" She nodded. "You _are_ a human, aren't you?" he asked, slightly mocking. His tail swished behind him lazily.

_Tail?!_

He followed her stare to the bushy strands curving from his lower back and emitted a chuckle. "_You_ may be a human, but I most certainly am not."

"What are you then?" she dared to ask in a low whisper.

"A youko. A fox spirit," he said with a rise and fall of muscular shoulders. "Not your concern." He fluidly dropped to his hands, a mischievous glint in his eye, and crawled along the branch toward her like a panther might its prey. Or a fox . . . Daini pressed herself against the tree trunk, unable to move away, unable to take her eyes off the approaching spirit. All she could do was throw her arms up in defense and pray he didn't try what he had last night.

A sigh of warm breath fanned her face. She peeked through her arms to see him lean back and sit on his knees, fixing her with a look she couldn't decipher. "There is no reason to be so frightened," he huffed. Was he annoyed or confused? Was that frown a scowl or a pout? At that moment he looked both like the older, man-like being he resembled and a boy no more her own age at the same time.

She lowered her arms a few inches. "You're . . . forcing me to- to-" Unable to spell it out for him, she just stared.

For the first time, he took his piercing eyes away. "You cannot possibly understand," he said, now most definitely pouting.

_Try me,_ she was about to venture but Nakame's voice broke through the tree boughs, calling Daini's name loudly. _No! Go away, idiot, before--_

The youko shifted to look down at her roommate beneath the tree. Without a coherent thought, Daini lurched forward and grabbed his arm. Muscles bunched and rippled under her hand that stood out so small against his larger build. The youko whipped his head around, silver fraying, to glare at her.

"Please," she whispered. "Please, don't hurt her."

A pained expression raced across his fair face and then his eyes softened. "I would never," he stated in a low voice so the girl beneath them didn't overhear. His fingers easily detached her hand from his arm and brought it to his lips to kiss. "I will return the next moon," he mouthed on her skin and added with a humourous twinkle in his eyes, "Daini . . ."

With a kind of grace, he straightened and disappeared through the tree boughs above. Daini's heart throbbed madly in her ears and she shook herself out of shock. _My life has taken the wrong turn on the sanity road._ She climbed down to Nakame, dodged any questioning, and followed her to the library to study.

***

Nakame punched her pillow and huffed loudly, probably trying to shoot daggers in Daini's back through the mattress the black-haired girl lay on. The window slammed open, then slammed shut, and Nakame made a point of slamming the latch a few times as well.

"There!" she practically yelled. "It's closed. It's locked. Damn it, Daini! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." 

Daini winced as her roommate poured out another colorful stream of angry curses and flopped back into her bed. "Then go to sleep!" Nakame turned over once, signaling the end of their argument.

Daini barely heard her though, and continued to stare at the empty tree branches outside the window. What if the youko came again? What if he couldn't wait until tomorrow night?

Tomorrow . . .

She bit her lip to hold back a whimper. She should have told Nakame the truth earlier before the chance blew away on the wind.

And so she stared outside, expecting to see the youko's yellow eyes ready to swallow her whole. "Nakame?" she whispered but her sleeping roommate made no answer. _What an idiot I am._

Snuggling deep into the comfort of her blanket, Daini swept once last sleepy gaze outside.

And bolted upright.

Two ruby-red eyes appeared in the hazy darkness. Their stares locked for a brief second and then the other melted back into the night. Grabbing fists of covers, she ducked underneath them, shivering even though she was too hot. She stayed awake long after that, never quite giving herself over to sleep.

  
  
  


_Arishia-chan's Note: The name Nakame is a spin-off of the word for "a circle of friends" in Japanese - nakama._


	3. The Third Night

Chapter 3: The Third Night 

  


as I was going up the stair

I met a man who wasn't there

he wasn't there again today

I wish, I wish he'd stay away

–hughes mearns, the psychoed

***

_"Did you know about the 'Jiyuu' Moon beforehand?__" I ask Kurama. Please say no, please say no; otherwise you'll be taking all the blame . . ._

_"I did," he states softly._

_He accepts it. "Why didn't you try to stop it from happening? Stopped him somehow?"_

_He tilts his head, clasps his hands, and rests them on his knees. I feel I've missed something important. "Miss Waters, can one stop the moon from rising?"_

_"No," I say. "No matter what, it always comes."_

_He smiles gently. "Exactly."_

_–from the memoirs of Shelta Waters, ABN reporter___

***

Kurama drew a ragged breath, tossing off the sheet that clung damply to his legs. Pale skin gleamed in the fresh sunlight streaming through the open window, stark against a halo of blood-red hair and the small, tanner hand draped across his slim waist. The hand clenched, tiny nails scraping his soft belly as Kurama stared up at the ceiling. They both listened to his breathing until the heavy pants subsided.

"Daijoubu ka?" came the murmured question and a crimson eye opened sleepily, fixing on the shaken kitsune.

"Aa. It doesn't hurt."

Hiei grunted and used his other hand as leverage to raise himself up, leaning gently on his partner. "I do not like this," he said pointedly.

Kurama exhaled a sigh but it emitted more like a strangled whimper. He grasped under Hiei's arms and pulled the little half-Koorime to his chest, burying his nose in the sleep-fluffed black hair. Hiei tensed and then went limp, allowing himself to be subjected to the kitsune's affection. 

"I don't like it either," Kurama agreed softly. "But it'll pass within a few more days. It just . . . takes a lot out of me." He felt the answering growl rumble against his chest and smiled a little. "He is very stubborn, Hiei. Reminds me of you."

"Do not compare me to him," the youkai grumbled. "I wouldn't give you so much trouble."

"Oh really?" Kurama rolled, trapping the small body beneath his own. He was well aware of the self-contained panic that briefly swept across those ruby eyes at being held down, even by a trusted lover. Kurama waited a moment for Hiei to adjust and then playfully nipped his nose. "_You_, beloved, give me quite a lot of trouble. I expect and welcome it though. This . . ." the youko in ningen form shifted his leafy gaze, "This I do neither." He chewed on the inside of his lip, unwilling to meet Hiei's stare. "He struggled to fiercely this time. He didn't want to return and so he fought against whatever force pulls him back every night. Hiei . . . I know this is putting a strain on you–"

"Kurama."

A bandaged knuckle lifted and grazed tenderly across the kitsune's lower jaw, warm fingers tangling in the lock of red that spilled over one ear. "Kurama," he said again. "I . . . do not know exactly how to handle . . . this situation, so you are going to have to tell me what I should do."

Kurama met the fire youkai's ruby eyes, dancing from one to the other, searching. "Agreed," he said softly. "The other has blocked his memories from me, forming a barrier between our two minds. I can't say for certain what he has done these past two nights."

"He was with a ningen."

"What?!" the redhead hissed, shock draining his face. "Where? You _saw_ this?"

Hiei shrugged a little. "I followed the clone to some ningen school. He had been gone for several hours already, but I saw a ningen with his mark on her."

"Mark?" Kurama echoed faintly.

"Here." Hiei pointed to a spot on his own neck just below his ear. "Her name is Daini. Or at least that's what another ningen female called her."

"Inari . . ." Kurama groaned, hoisting himself off the little youkai to plop down on the mattress beside him. He draped a slender arm over his face, feeling Hiei shift and sit up.

"What aren't you telling me, kitsune?"

"The _Jiyuu_ moon doesn't just temporarily free spirits. It also offers them a chance at making their freedom permanent."

Hiei frowned his thin eyebrows. "How permanent?"

"_Very_ permanent." Kurama breathed out another prayer and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Whether or not I would still be able to transform back into my youko body is still undetermined, but _he_ most definitely would be permanently separated from me if he bonded with a human."

"Youko have a bonding ceremony?"

"Aa." He peeked out at the miffed look Hiei was giving him. "I thought you knew that."

"How am I supposed to know the mating rituals of a race that never uses them?" the fire youkai mumbled.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kurama said haughtily, raising up on his elbows. He waited for a reply but Hiei just stared blankly at him. The youko's face darkened. "Do you want to bond?"

"No."

"Then why bring it up now? Inari!" he spat. "This is not what I need from you, Hiei. Forget I said anything." He wrestled with the sheets tangled around his feet, cursed again, and gave up, flopping onto his side angrily, facing away from Hiei.

Hiei blinked slowly, staring down at the motionless form. He was a bit stunned at the snappish attitude of the usually docile redhead, and performed a mental rewind to see exactly what he had said that derailed the youko. His ruby eyes widened.

"Kurama."

"Go back to sleep."

"It is morning."

"Then leave," was the bitter reply. "You usually do."

Hiei felt his own temper rising, the already tense air in the room growing warmer. Snarling, he pounced on Kurama, straddling the youko-ningen. He pinned delicate wrists to the bed and shoved himself between long slender legs.

"You are making me angry, kitsune."

Those emerald depths flashed golden, surrounded by billowing red locks of hair. They both stared at each other in silence, daring one to strike first.

Finally, Hiei allowed his gaze to soften. "You never mentioned that youko bond with their lifemates, or even if they _take_ lifemates. Kurama, I cannot help reacting the way that I did, you should realize this by now." He eased his fists loose and grimaced at the purple bruises he had left on Kurama's pale skin. 

Kurama merely looked up at him with calm, frozen eyes, flexing his fingers to get the blood flowing again. "Do you want to bond?" he repeated his earlier question, soft alto low and almost inaudible.

"I do not know."

"Neither do I." Kurama slowly wound his arms through Hiei's, pulling him close. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Yes," said Hiei. "As long as it does not involve that clone."

"I can't go after him while he's separated from me. I'm too disorientated at first. Would you . . ."

Silence. Then, "Tonight, I will."

***

Daini remained indoors as much as she could the next day, running to her classes and immersing herself in large groups of other students. By the end of her last class, she felt foolish for being so paranoid. Attracting weird looks from her peers was not the best course of action.

But when Nakame left her alone and headed once more to that damnable night class, Daini walked as slowly as possible up to their room. Halting by the door, she took a deep breath and forced her shaking hand to twist the cool knob.

The room was empty.

She checked and rechecked the closets, the locked window, even under the bed, before relaxing enough to resume breathing. Laughing softly to herself, she moved over to her desk by the door and shrugged off her backpack. She flexed her aching shoulders and rubbed her neck, ignoring the faint scab still there. Picking up some required reading, she turned to lay down on her top bunk and bit back a cry. The book in her hand slipped free and clattered to the floor.

The youko sat perched on the edge of her bed. His long, draping legs were crossed at the ankles and he leaned casually on the heels of his hands. "There you are," he said mildly, yellow eyes tearing into her. He leapt down silently on the thick carpet, never breaking eye-contact, and sauntered over to stand uncomfortably close to the voiceless girl. She backed into the desk, unsuccessfully attempting to get away, more books and other items tumbling off. The youko stepped across the final distance, and lifted her chin with one long-nailed finger to plan a small, chaste kiss.

"Not frightening, eh?" he murmured, still holding her chin.

Suddenly he made a noise low in his throat, a growl. Daini could feel the sound in her feet, in the thin air between them, and through the hand still touching her. His silver hair seemed to bristle at the tips and his foxy ears swept backward, laying flat against his skull. A tiny flair of nostrils indicated that he was sniffing the air around them.

"Hiei," he hissed, twisting away from Daini. His whole physique vibrated with anger. Daini stared up at him and, holding her breath, eased her chin from his loose grip. _He's forgotten about me. I can squeeze past. I can get away before he notices._ The youko's eyes found her and seemed to pin the dark-haired girl in place.

After an unpleasant silence, he said, "I will not harm you. Do you believe me when I say this?"

She blinked, too overwhelmed with his presence and the sudden question to reply.

A large yet slender hand reached toward her, palm up.

"I give my word. Do you trust me?"

Daini bit her lower lip as hard as she dared and did not wake up. _Trust? Believe? I've no reason to do either . . ._

The youko shifted his feet but his eyes remained on hers, intent on her answer, and his offer did not waver. Such yellow eyes . . . such a keen gaze . . . Daini knew she'd look back to this moment and wonder why she did what she did next. 

His hand felt warm as she laid hers across the smooth palm. His eyes shone; he hadn't expected her to accept. He inclined his head, once, and then all was a swirl of light and pastel color.

***

"Where am I?"

"The world of the unawakened." The youko stood beside Daini, his hand still curved tenderly around hers. His yellow eyes trailed across the surroundings: a large cliff overlooking fields of purple and pasty pink wallflowers. Daini was so enraptured by the sight that she almost missed his next words. "Hiei caught me off guard, the little demon, and it will not take him long to track me here. I despise being hunted," he added irritably.

"Why's he hunting you?" she ventured timidly.

Those inhuman eyes alighted on her again, after a slight hesitation. "He was asked to."

"Oh."

"Those bastards want to take away my freedom and prevent me from living by my own will. I am quite real, though, and intend on staying that way as long as possible." He gave a sudden bitter laugh and raised Daini's hand to cup against his chest. "I forget whom it is I am speaking to. I will return you to the Ningenkai once Hiei knows I am gone." His gaze drifted away and his entire posture spoke of internal weariness.

Daini watched the emotions play out across his chiseled features. "Ano . . ." she emitted softly. "It sometimes helps to tell someone what's on your mind." At his silence, she added, "It's a - a human thing."

The youko finally released her hand and reached out with his own. She tensed, a habit she was rapidly forming to any movement this creature made, but he only brushed a soft thumb across her cheek and dipped his fingertips into the black stands of her hair. "Why must you be so innocent?" he murmured.

Her lips bowed in an exasperated frown. "I'm not!" she insisted, edging away from his hand.

"Don't say that," he exhorted, turning his back to her. She stared at those broad shoulders, slender waist, drooping tail that barely brushed against her side. "Daini . . ." He seemed to search for the right words and gave up, folding his arms over a partly-bare chest.

"I don't understand you," Daini said, glaring up at him. Her mind screamed at her to shut up and her mouth stubbornly refused the warning. "I want to believe that you're really a nice guy, just maybe don't know how to show it." He snorted at that but did not stop her from continuing. "But you keep stalking me. And that first night . . ." she faltered, remembering the caresses and - and -

"I came with the purpose of stealing your innocence," he finished. Tilting his head, he peered at her over his shoulder, his elfin face closed and indecipherable. "But I could not do it then, just as I will not now."

She flushed and tugged uncomfortably on the edge of her sweater. _Does he expect me to say 'thank you' or something?_ Somehow, that did not seem very appropriate.

The youko broke their silence, jerking his head up and sniffing the air. "No sign of Hiei," he said with obvious relief. "Shall I return you now?"

"What about you?" _Shut up already!_

He smiled as if touched by her question. "I must keep moving and scatter my scent. I . . . can come back tomorrow night . . ."

Daini heard the unspoken hint of question in his voice. He was asking if it was all right to see her again. This side of the fox demon was very different that Daini's first impression of him. _There are many sides to every person_. The warmth in his golden eyes only proved it.

"Just one thing," she finally said, mouth curving upward. "What's your name?"

The smile vanished from his face. Thinking she had said something offensive, Daini started to apologize but a finger upon her lips stilled them. "You may call me Kit," he answered quietly.

His finger lightly brushed her cheek –

– and Daini fell backward onto the wooden desk, catching herself with her elbows before she knocked over the computer monitor. Her head spun dizzily, vision blurry as if she had taken a wild ride across dimensions.

_Oh Kami! I told Kit he could come back!_

Groaning and inwardly fussing, she gingerly righted herself and changed into her nightclothes, crawled into bed as sleep blanketed her. She saw no eyes that night, golden or otherwise.


	4. The Fourth Night

Chapter 4: The Fourth Night

there's a thousand reasons

why I shouldn't spend my time with you

for every reason not to be here

I can think of two

to keep me hanging on

–depeche mode, only when I lose myself

***

_I shift in my seat. "How did you know something was wrong?"_

_"Saa," he contemplates. "The spasms gave it away."_

_"To put it simply," Hiei snorts. "He nearly kicked me out of bed the first night."_

_*They're together?* I'll come back to that later . . . "So this happened the first night?"_

_"It happened every night," Kurama says._

_–from the memoirs of Shelta Waters, ABN reporter_

***

The next day passed by slowly, as all Fridays must because of some unspoken rule of life. Daini both dreaded and anticipated Kit's visit, the fourth time he would show up and jumble all sense of reality. Demons did not exist and yet she could not banish from her thoughts the image of a silver being in white cloth, whose slanted eyes, pointed ears, and fuzzy tail cried out, "look at me, I'm a youko!"

Nakame tried to badger her roommate into admitting she was hiding a secret boyfriend or something, the way she caught Daini time and time again brooding about the fox spirit. By the late afternoon, Nakame gave up and left her alone in the library.

Daini tapped her pencil rhythmically along the edge of her open textbook, staring at the tiny words but not really reading. Every so often she glanced through the window at the fading light. Her palms felt clammy; the other students around could probably hear her heartbeat. The last time she glanced outside, she bit back a nervous moan at the complete darkness swamping the campus. She buried her head into her folded arms and willed the morning to come quickly.

Someone walked past the desk Daini sat at. "Tired tonight?" rumbled an amused voice.

Daini snapped up, meeting the kindling, golden eyes.

"K- Kit!" she choked. "What're you doing _here_?!"

A hand tossed long silver tresses over his shoulder and then settled on a hip. "Your room was empty save the ningen you live with, so I came searching for you."

"Yes, yes, but not _here_!"

He grinned wickedly. "I am half in the world of the unawakened, silly Daini, others cannot see me. Calm down before you attract unwelcome attention." Daini noticed the glares she was getting from across the room - including a rather heated one from a ruffled librarian - and groaned.

Kit chuckled merrily. "Ready to go?" Daini opened her mouth to reply but glowered down at her textbook. The youko bent and nuzzled the side of her face, breathing hotly in her ear and making it very difficult for Daini to ignore him. What kind of game was he playing now? "Lay down your head," he murmured. "Close your eyes." Daini did as he requested, unnerved by his near presence. "The ningen will think you are sleeping. Now, follow me."

His voice faded and suddenly she was standing atop a high cliff overlooking a pale green and pink field. Colour swirled all around her and she flicked out a hand to pluck one of the delicate blossoms from the air. It tickled her palm like laughter and she uncurled her fingers, releasing the flit of pinkish wine to its fellows. Daini breathed in deeply and the sweet aroma flowed throughout her body, in and out, peacefully.

"Daini . . ." She turned to find Kit watching her. "This way . . ." The youko leapt into the sky, vanishing over the edge of the cliff. She gasped and rushed to the side; he floated just below, golden eyes laughing up at her. He stretched out a hand, calling, and so she gingerly took a step away from solid ground. Her feet met a cushion of air that prevented her from falling. Kit waited until she drifted down to his level and then grabbed her hand. A rare twinkle in his gaze, he took off toward the wallflower field. They glided, spiraled downward. Their feet finally touched upon the ground once more beneath a lone tree, tossing a shower of pink blossoms around them.

"How . . . beautiful," Daini said, no better word springing to mind.

"It is," Kit agreed. He let go of her hand and lowered himself among the flowers and thick grass, leaning against the smooth trunk of the lone tree. "We won't be bothered here, at least." He patted the ground in front of him invitingly.

"Er . . ." she hesitated.

Kit grinned. "I will not bite you."

_Somehow I doubt that_. Guardedly, she settled between his long legs, wary of the position she was being maneuvered into. Two strength-laden hands settled on her shoulders and guided the girl to fall backward so her cheek rested on his lean stomach. She could not figure out what to do with her arms so she just rested them on either side of his thighs. Nimble fingers ghosted along her spine and then settled on stroking the ends of ebony hair. A tremble raced up Daini's form and she further buried her face in the folds of his clothing.

"Sensitive?" he teased and her ears vibrated with the sound rumbling in his chest.

"Hair always is," she said, the retort muffled.

"Hmm . . ." He startled her by delving his fingers into her hair, nail scraping along her scalp pleasantly. Those slender appendages brushed through and gently freed tangles. She held still, enjoying the attention despite herself.

"Why are you called Daini?" he asked after a moment.

_That_ was random.

At her silence, he spoke again, "I only wondered. Why would a ningen name her child 'the second'?"

"Because I was her second kid, that's why," she said ruefully and harsher than she meant. "My mother ran off with my flunky father when I was six. She used to call him Niaman because he was her second lover." Daini barked a short laugh. "My mother, a romantic at heart. Too bad she gave all her love to Niaman and left me with a pair of fosters." A heavy mist formed over her violet eyes and she rubbed them into the youko's shirt to hide the traces.

The hands on her hair stilled. "There is not much parenting in the Makai," Kit said quietly. "I understand your loneliness. I lived for hundreds of years without a lasting companion."

Daini raised up, gaping in shock. The way he had said that . . . not boastful or even sad, merely matter-of-fact. "You're old!"

"Not by youko standards," he said, sounding offended. He ducked a finger under her chin and closed her mouth.

"But to be alone for . . ." she trailed off and straightened quickly to lean beside him. "You need this more than I do!"

He stared at the girl blankly and then his eyes widened. Scooting down, Kit curled on his side and rested his head on her lap, twinning his arms round her waist. His tail flayed across her legs. She gulped, not knowing what exactly to do. _You asked for it, _her mind accused,_ and now he's showing that he can trust._

Daini rested the tips of her fingers at his temple, where the long sweep of hair began, and slowly trailed them down the expanse. Shiny moonlight seemed to slip between her fingers. Kit made a noise of pleasure, encouraging her to plunge deeper into that amazing silkiness. His eyes fluttered close and his face, his whole body, relaxed. She watched the strands play out across his back and skimmed her fingers over the hem of his clothes by his shoulder, back up to his neck. She brushed his hair aside and at the same time he tilted his head, revealing more pale skin. _How long has it been since he was last touched like this?_ she found herself wondering. 

_Don't stop,_ Kit's mind reeled. Inside he was a bit ashamed that he, a great youko, could be so affected by a mere ningen's touch, and his instincts screamed at him to stop exposing his blasted neck. _Feels so good_. . . _I want more . . . damn that moon . . ._ He sighed when Daini dipped her fingers into the hollow at his collarbone and over to comb through his hair again. _The moon . . . damn._

"By Inari, what you do to me," he whispered, voice hoarse. _Just a few more seconds. _His throat bobbed when he swallowed. "You . . . you had best stop . . ."

"Why?" She let her fingers skim over his back. This new feeling of warmth on warmth . . . she didn't want to stop.

Kid lifted onto his arms, mere inches away. His golden eyes had darkened and his breath came out in little huffs. He wet his lips. "Because I am a dangerous youko."

"O-oh, really?" she stammered. A blush colored her cheeks as she slowly realized what she had been doing to him. "You h-haven't done anything to- to make me believe that . . ."

"I almost did," he breathed. "I'm an evil youko . . ." Kit bent over her, supporting himself on his hands and giving her room to move away. "Daini . . . I want . . . may I . . ?" He left the question unfinished and leaned close enough to brush his lips over hers. When she did not resist, he shifted his knees, bringing himself closer, cupping her face, kissing the girl like a spark of fire.

_Oh gods. Oh gods!_ _He's kissing me and I'm letting him get away with it! _She squirmed against him and Kit broke away, an almost sheepish grin alighting his face. He caressed her cheek, nipped lightly on her perk nose, then settled back down on her lap like before.

Daini smiled where he could not see and began to play with his hair again. A strange noise rumbled in his chest, a low humming sound. His tail swished from side to side lazily, catching her interest, so she exploringly touched the base.

Immediately, Kit tensed, nails digging into her hips. Daini jerked her hand away and apologized, a bit stunned as his sudden and uncomfortable reaction.

"Not the tail," he said quietly. "It is . . . a youko thing."

"S-sorry." Carefully, she moved back up to his hair and resumed her caresses, a bit more timid than before. Kit gradually began to relax again, and she started to touch one of his fuzzy ears to see if those were off limits too.

But her hand went straight through him.

"K-Kit!"

He snapped his head up to meet her frightened eyes. Her hands were fading away, her arms, legs, everything, like a shadow dissipating before sunrise. Kit smiled gently.

"Someone is trying to wake you," he explained, trying to grasp her arms but not able to. "Tomorrow, ne?"

_But I don't want to go._ "Tomorrow," she agreed sullenly. The pinkish and yellow field melted away and the black-haired girl awoke.

"Daini-chan!" Nakame hissed in her ear. Daini groggily sat up, rubbing at her sleep-filled eyes. "You've been out forever!"

"Have I?" Daini blinked around at the library. "Oh! Hai!"

Nakame just shook her head. "I swear you're getting weirder and weirder."

_My life sure is . . ._ Daini rolled her eyes at the other girl. "Come on, I'm in the mood for some midnight ice cream!"

"Daini-chaaaan!" Nakame squealed as she was dragged out of the library.

  
  
  


_Arishia-chan's Note: Daini's father's nickname actually has a meaning. ^_^ Niaman: 'ni' means two, 'aman' means lover._


	5. The Final Night

Chapter 5: The Final Night

  


I want to sing out the melody of happiness

I'd like to tell you something important

a thing more certain than words

spread out those wings that surpassed the night

till anywhere

you can fly on

–hikari no naka de (amidst the light)

***

_I'm getting frustrated with them. "I don't understand why you didn't do anything in the beginning, before it all got out of control."_

_"You answered your own question," Kurama says. "It was out of my control from the beginning. The only way to stop it was to kill me." He pauses, considering, and looks down at Hiei. "I suppose we could've done more than we did."_

_"Aa," Hiei murmurs. "I suppose so."_

_I hold my breathe and dare: "Why didn't you?"_

_"That's easy," says Kurama, fixing those bright eyes on me. "I didn't want to die . . . and neither did he."_

_–from the memoirs of Shelta Waters, ABN reporter_

***

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Thank goodness Nakame went home on weekends. Daini rested her elbows on the windowsill, peering outside at the steadily-fading sunlight. Otherwise, her roommate would get a big shock when she saw Kit.

Kit . . . The fox spirit scared the heck out of her and confused her even more, and yet here she was, waiting on him to show up and . . . and kiss her again . . .

_Ugh, I sound like a schoolgirl virgin._

Daini put a hand to her mouth, blanching.

_Gods, I *am* a schoolgirl virgin!_

Shoving those insane thoughts aside, Daini concentrated on urging the clock on her wrist to move faster. Kit had always shown up just after full dark and she figured tonight would be no different.

The moon slowly began to peek over the distant, dark blue mountains. A sliver of shadow decorated one edge of the glowing orb, indicating that the full moon's short life was ending. Daini flipped the latch and pushed open the window, ignoring the chilly breeze that scattered homework papers. 

Catching a blank sheet, Daini found a chewed pencil and tried sketching the youko. Sharp yet smooth face . . . thick bangs falling into his eyes . . . waist-length, wild hair, a soft mouth . . . slender neck, wiry shoulders, strange outfit . . . some sort of belt tapering his waist . . . flat stomach . . . Daini bit her lip and tucked her legs underneath her. Loose pants . . . muscular legs, swift feet, sweeping tail . . . strong yet gentle hands . . .

She sighed and propped her chin up on her left arm, letting the pencil fall from her fingers. It rolled off the desk and thudded to the carpet. Raising the drawing to eye level, she studied it. The eyes . . . she hadn't been able to draw the eyes right. Maybe Kit would pose for her so she could finish the sketch. The image put a grin on her face.

The wind snatched the paper and tossed it somewhere behind her. Daini completely forgot about it though, because now she could see the dark figure standing on one of the branches just outside the window. She gasped and pushed away from the sill as the figure's scarlet eyes narrowed. He vanished in a blur and reappeared inside the room. Daini spun around, the first time she met Kit flashing through her mind. Behind her she groped for something she could use as a weapon, but he only bent and picked up her abandoned drawing. He took a quick glance at it before leveling an unnerving stare on the girl.

"His eyes are more slitted," he said in a calm, monotone voice.

"You're Hiei, aren't you?" Daini demanded, her searching hand closing on Nakame's flower vase.

"And you are Daini."

"Where's Kit? What have you done to Kit?"

He set the drawing on her desk. "Why do you care?"

"W-what?" she sputtered. "He's my - my friend!"

"Youko do not have friends, they have lovers."

Daini choked back a cry and hurled the vase whirling through the air. It disintegrated in a burst of black flame before even coming close to touching the little demon.

"Baka ningen," he muttered. "I came to bring you to him."

She started, clasping her sweater to her throat. "But why? Why would you do that for me?"

"I am not doing this for you," he snapped, showing the first sign of underlaying anger. "Not for you or the clone but for _him_." He looked down, seeming to burn a hole through the carpet with his fierce expression. When he looked back at Daini, his face was again calm, expressionless. "Come on." He flitted over, hoisted her into his arms, and they were out the window a mile away before she could protest.

Hiei moved in a mixture of jumping, running, and weightlessness, a technique that had always been effective for him. Like Kit, Daini felt the hidden strength disguised beneath his small form, the effortless way he carried her even though she was a few inches taller. She needed something else to look at besides the way the world blurred past so she decided to study the - boy? man? - that had kidnaped her. Hiei's quiet intensity reflected in the tenseness of his shoulders, his eyes that took in everything around him and stored it for later use. A white cloth encircled his forehead and through his flame of black and star-flecked hair. He wore all black too, except a white scarf, and the hilt of a katana hung around his waist.

"You're not human, are you?" Daini asked. "Just like Kit." Hiei didn't answer, didn't even glance at her. She studied her hands clenched in his skirt. "Kit said you were hunting him."

This time Hiei made a tiny snort. "You cannot understand."

"I keep getting told that," she said in a huff. "Maybe it's because everyone refuses to explain it to me!"

"I haven't the right to explain," he growled lowly.

"Can you at least tell me who you are and who _'he' _is? Or maybe who Kit is too. You see, I don't know much." These vague guessing games were grating on her patience. Kit had never told her anything and now this guy was doing the same thing. Did all demons hold this much contempt for humans?

"My name is Hiei," he said at length. "You will be meeting Kurama, from which your friend" – he practically spat the word – "emerged. That is all I can say."

_I'm even more confused._ "And . . . so will Kurama explain everything?"

"Ask him when we get there."

Daini sighed and decided to kept her mouth shut until they arrived wherever they were going. Hiei sped promptly onward. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the biting cold. What seemed like minutes later, Hiei jolted her awake by landing on the ground beside a miniature cabin nestled in a thicket of intertwined vines. Silently he stuffed his hands in his pockets and stoically walked over to the thatch door. He did not knock but pushed it open with his elbow and went inside. Not knowing what else to do, Daini followed.

The dim lighting inside came from a few candles dotted around the single room and a strange glowing flower in the corner. There was a futon to the far side, upon which lay a silver figure.

"Kit!" Daini cried and dashed past Hiei. The youko jerked his head around when he heard her; or rather, moved his eyes because he was bound head to foot in vines. Those golden depths widened.

"Daini!" he hissed, drawing in a sharp breath. He buckled, flexing his arms and thighs, struggling to reach his hands toward the girl, and cursed when he failed. _Warded. I should have known Kurama warded the vines! _As soon as he had separated from his redheaded significant other, Kit found a trap awaiting his arrival. Hiei had belittled him, leaving him even more disorientated than normal after the change, while Kurama snuck around from behind and caught Kit in a web of vines. And now here he was being forced to watch as the ningen girl who had been his company for four nights fall deeper and deeper within a situation she could never fully comprehend. "Daini . . ." he repeated, softer.

She knelt beside him and tugged helplessly on one of the vines. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking miserably at him and checking for any signs that he had been hurt.

"I am fine." His voice sounded raw and forced. Kit tested his bonds again and slumped. "Release me, damn you!" he charged, seething at the presence behind Daini.

"I think we owe this girl a rightful explanation, ne?" said a soft voice from behind her. A hand settled on Daini's shoulder and she craned her neck to peer up at a boy no older than she. Wild and bright red hair tumbled into equally bright green eyes.

"You're Kurama, I take it?" Daini asked, sounding cold even to her ears.

"I am," he smiled wanly. "And you are Daini."

"And I'm Kit," put in the restrained youko, snarling. "I have not done anything, Kurama, and you know it!"

Kurama got a sad shimmer in his eyes and offered to help Daini up. She took his hand uneasily, standing beside him, smoothing out her skirt.

"Would you like anything? Tea, maybe?"

"No." And she hastily added a 'thank you' for good measure. "I'd really like to know what's going on, though."

"Of course," the redhead murmured, moving to pour himself a cup of steaming liquid. He also gave one to Hiei, who downed the scalding stuff in one gulp, grimacing as he did so. "Now, where to begin? The beginning would be the most logical choice."

"Kurama . . ." Kit growled, warning.

"Daijoubu," Kurama said with a small smile and continued, "Nearly nineteen years ago a fox spirit, a youko, by the name of Kurama was being hunted."

"That's you," Daini said, frowning. "But . . . you're a human . . ."

"I am . . . both," the redhead confirmed. "With all the other things to explain to you, Daini-san, it is best if I don't go into detail about that. Now, Kurama the youko was mortally shot and killed by this hunter."

"The bastard," grunted Kit, eyes flashing.

Daini paled. "W-what for?"

"For being the youko that he was," Kurama answered. _A thief, a liar, a killer. But Hunter didn't even know any of that. Hunter wanted my tails as blood-trophies. _Looking pained, Kurama said in a thick voice, "The youko died and his spirit traveled to the Ningenkai where he was born again as the human Minamino Shuiichi."

Daini opened her mouth to ask a question, but snapped it shut as Kurama continued. "Shuiichi remembered everything about being the youko, about what he had been and what he wanted to become. But his new mortal body . . . and his new mortal mother . . . helped him to forget all that. Until eventually he met Hiei."

"Met?" snorted Kit. "He tried to kill you. Me. _Us_!"

"Not you," Hiei put in angrily, hand alighting on the hilt of his katana. "You should not exist!"

Kit wrestled with his bonds, showing his teeth in a fierce snarl. "Cut me loose, youkai, and we will see whether I exist."

Daini gingerly sat on the edge of his cot. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. _What am I not getting? Kit shouldn't exist? Kit said 'us' as if he used to be the youko Kurama spoke of . . . gods above . . ._

"Damn you, Kurama!" Kit bit out. "Damn the both of you! By Inari, enough!"

"Kurama," was all Hiei said.

The redhead nodded, flickering a glance at the Jaganshi. "Not many humans know what I just told you, Daini, and what I'm about to say, only you. The past few days has been the period of the _Jiyuu _moon, the five nights in which spirits are allowed to take shape. When the full moon rose last Tuesday night, my youko form was released and thus Kit, for lack of a better word, was born. But the _Jiyuu_ moon's effects are only temporary."

"Temporary?" Daini echoed, clasping her hands tightly in her lap.

"Aa," replied Kurama. He bowed his head gravely, scarlet strands falling across his face. "At the end of the _Jiyuu_ moon, my youko spirit will return permanently."

The girl gasped, jerking her head to stare at Kit who had his eyes focused unwaveringly on Kurama. "But - but that means . . . Kit?" No answer. "Is there no way to keep him free?" she asked Kurama. _I'm insane. I know I've gone insane! But I've been insane the moment this silver being crept into my life and I have to ask . . . I have to suggest that I want him to stay . . . I have to!_

There was silence where no one ventured to speak. Then, at the same instant Kurama opened his mouth, Kit began yelling. "She doesn't have to know!" he cried, wrenching his body side to side. "No matter what becomes of me! She does not have to know, Kurama!" He sagged, growing suddenly limp. _I'll be gone come tomorrow morning. I'll be gone and she will never know! _"She does not have to know," he whispered again in a strained voice.

"Know what?" Daini breathed.

"The only way for Kit to remain free," the redhead said quietly, "is to bond his soul with a human. He had chosen you."

Daini tried to draw in a deep breath, but it seemed like the air had been sucked from the room as suddenly as any sense of reality. Kit turned his face away, chest still heaving from his outburst.

"That's why . . ." Daini murmured to herself.

_//Not a sound, not a movement.//_

"The first night . . ."

_//This must be quick.//_

"That's why . . ."

_//Tomorrow then, ningen.//_

"That's why he came."

_//I came with the purpose of stealing your innocence, but I would not do it then, just as I will not now.//_

_//Just as I will not now . . .//_

_// . . .will not . . .//_

_Daini._

Feeling along her waist, Daini found the small pocket knife she always carried with her, a memento of the father she never really knew. She pulled out the cool weapon, exposing the sharp blade with a click.

"What are you doing?" Hiei demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"What does it look like?" Daini retorted as the first vine snapped across the steel curve and Kit's ankle came loose. "I don't care about what Kit tried to do. The point is, he _didn't_ do it and therefore doesn't deserve to be tied down like an animal." She could feel the silver youko's eyes burning into her. No one stopped the girl from cutting away his bonds and, in fact, the vines seemed to fall aside easier as if by their own will.

As soon as one of Kit's hands sprung free, he clawed the rest away himself and sat up. Daini grinned and made a move to give him some room but he lashed out and grabbed her wrist. The knife skidded somewhere under the bed. Daini found herself being jerked onto the mattress, Kit shoving her legs apart with his knee and holding her slim hips still. The sound of scraping metal and Hiei had drawn his blade; Kurama slowly slid a hand into his hair.

"Stop, I say!" Kit snapped, pulling the girl tighter against him. "Or I swear by Inari . . ." His voice broke and he glanced those golden eyes down at Daini. _Oh, Kit._ She reached up and slid her palm over his satin cheek, curling small fingers in his hair. He leaned into the caress, closing his eyes.

"It's okay. It's alright," she breathed. "You can take what you need."

Kit's eyes squeezed tighter shut and he bent forward until his forehead rested on the girl's stomach. His shoulders shuddered, once, and she stroked the long silver hair that pooled around them. _Oh Kami, oh gods, oh Inari-sama, please hear me now. Onegaiishimazu, I beg you. _Tilting her head toward the two silent others in the cabin, she motioned for them to leave.

"Kisama," Hiei muttered in a hissing breath but Kurama silenced him with a meaningful look. The redhead seemed to hesitate, staring at his double as if trying to understand what was happening. Then his eyes met the black-haired girl's, shining and gentle, and he nodded. He left the room noiselessly, Hiei sheathing his weapon and following.

"Kit?" Daini called softly. "Kit . . . onegai?"

"Where is the moon?" he asked.

She shifted a little, still very aware of their position, to spy the glowing orb peeking over the windowsill. "It's halfway into the trees."

He breathed a heavy sigh. His thumbs strokes her sides. "Let us stay like this . . . until . . ."

"You're not getting it," she said, pushing at his shoulders. "I don't want you to go away, Kit. I . . . I want to be with you."

He rose without looking at her and padded over to the window. "I could never," he said, his back toward her. "Not to you, Daini, never to you."

"Then it won't be like that," she pleaded, grasping the sheets in clenched fists.

"You do not understand." Kit turned and his golden eyes were sad. "Youko . . . this ceremony will bond our souls together. It will . . . bind . . ." He grunted, crossing his arms as he could not find a way to explain. Daini merely stared up at him. _Bond? Is this a life-long commitment?_ "Never have I felt the need to give myself wholly to another," Kit continued. "And now I am willing to . . . to have this with you, for you and not for the _Jiyuu_ moon."

Daini got up from the bed and moved until she stood before him. "You're right," she said after a long moment of just staring. "I don't understand, at all. But . . . we'll have years and years to figure it out, won't we?"

"Aa." His lips twitched at the corners. "The . . . ceremony is brief though powerful."

She nodded. "Tell me what to do."

"Fetch your blade and then remove your clothes. I will do the same."

The girl swallowed down the nervousness that suddenly rose. She stumbled back over to the cot and found the pocket knife like he had requested. Quickly her shoes and socks were toed off and she stared down at her bare feet, her hands moving to unbutton her sweater and the blouse below and slide them both off; the skirt pooling on the floor by her feet. _A dream,_ she told herself. _It's all a dream. I'll wake up and be back in my bed four days ago as if this never ever happened. _Her face was burning when she turned back around.

The youko had drawn a circle in the middle of the dirt floor, candles spread out beside it. Kit stood on the outer rim and his eyes trailed down the girl's vulnerability; Daini could not help but do the same to him. Tall and lithe and beautiful . . . she snapped her gaze back up to his.

"You can refuse the ceremony at any time," Kit said thickly. "By stepping out of the circle." He came closer, wrapping his hand around hers and guiding her across the chalked circle. "Anytime," he repeated, breath fanning her face.

_He expects me to decline_.

Steadying herself on his forearms, Daini planted a kiss on his smooth collarbone, which was as far as she could reach even on her toes. When she pulled away, his eyes were shimmering.

"I give my blood to you," he said, exposing his palm. "Do you take it?"

"I - I do," she replied.

"Do you take it?" he asked again and this time his gaze flickered once to the knife she still held. _He can't mean . . ._ Daini raised it and revealed the blade, unsure about what exactly he wanted her to do, and carefully laid the edge across his palm. He neither pressed upward nor took his hand away. Cautiously, she pushed the sharp tip into his skin, meeting no resistance from the youko. Deep violet blood welled up from the shallow cut and she jerked the knife back. Kit only smiled a little and gently took the knife from her hand, blood dripping down his fingers. But then he stopped and merely looked at her.

Daini's hand shook as she lifted and bared her palm. "I - I give my - my blood to you." She hesitated, heart thumping wildly. "Do . . . do you take it?"

Kit answered by pressing the blade to the pale skin of her palm and she winced as it drew a bright flash of pain and then her own scarlet blood. He set the knife aside and held their two injured hands together, lacing their fingers in a tight grip, violet and red mixing and dripping into the dust.

"We are wounded together, we heal together, we breathe together," he stated.

"Wound, heal, breathe together," she murmured. When they separated their palms, the slashes were completely healed, to Daini's amazement and Kit's pleasure. The only token was a tiny scar, a pucker of skin almost invisible.

"What now?"

Kit's eyes danced with merriment. "Copulation."

"O-oh?" She knew she was blushing horribly. The youko pulled the sheets off the cot, careful to stay within the circle, and spread them out on the floor. He took Daini's hand and led her over to the roughly-made pile, lowering them both upon the soft cushion. 

For a moment he just stared down at her and ran his slender fingers through the black hair that fanned about Daini's head, as though fascinated with the texture. Then he leaned over her, melding bare skin to bare skin, and buried his nose beside the curve of her neck, breathing deeply.

"I need you, Daini," he said softly and she could feel the truth of his pure confession against her thigh.

Daini trembled beneath him, this youko, this man-fox, this inhuman creature that both fascinated and terrified her. Thoughts fled across her mind in a flurry of confusion and want. _Can I do this? Can I give myself to him when what I know about him can fit in one sentence? Can I? And how can *he*? Kit, we don't know each other. We're strangers wandering down a blind path and - and - and what if you steal my heart?! _She skimmed her quivering fingertips along his shoulder blades and tightened her arms around his firm waist. _I can't question! Not now, not when he could be lost forever . . ._

She forced a swallow and shifted ever so slightly; Kit brushed between her legs. They both froze and Kit's breath turned labored and hot in her ear. That mere entrancing sensation sent a tremor through her and Daini arched against the silver fox without even comprehending the movement. In an instant Kit's lips sought the girl's and devoured them, still gentle and longing but more fevered than ever before. A warm tongue ran over Daini's bottom lip and she opened herself to him in more ways than one.

Their cries mingled and resounded off the walls, sometimes muffled, sometimes not. Daini wondered if Kit only did this because he had to, wondered if he'd lied when he said their souls would be bound together. She wondered lots of things then, until a burst, an explosion within her, took all thoughts away and she was pitched into black warmth.


	6. Morning After

Chapter 6: Morning After

  


take this kiss upon the brow!

and, in parting from you now,

thus much let me avow-

you are not wrong who deem

that my days have been a dream

yet if hope has flown away

in a night, or in a day,

in a vision, or in none,

is it therefore the less gone?

all that we see or seem

is but a dream within a dream

–edgar allen poe, a dream within a dream

***

_"The conclusion," I write in my notepad as they watch me._

_"No, it isn't, Shelta-san" Kurama says softly._

_I look up in surprise. "But . . ."_

_He stands, hands tucked in his pockets, and turns away. "Do you want to know the rest? What happened after?"_

_"T-there's more?" I stammer._

_"Our story, their story," he whispers. "You only know a tiny fraction. You don't know who we are, or what we went through."_

_There's more. Hiei's red eyes seem to glow in the dim light from the single bulb above and when Kurama faces me again, his eyes are shiny._

_"Do you want to know?" he asks once more._

_"Yes," I breathe. "Yes."_

_I scratch out 'the conclusion,' and flip to the next page._

_On the top, in large letters, I write: "End of prologue. Beginning chapter one."_

***

Nudging sunlight filtered across her face and beckoned violet eyes to slide open. Daini squinted, blocking the glare with a hand, and stretched her sore limbs. As she stretched, she touched only empty sheets.

_No, no, oh gods._

She sat up, wide eyes searching the room. She was alone.

_It . . . it didn't work._

Tears stung her eyes and she held them back. Her chin quivered as she got to her feet and methodically slipped on her scattered clothing. She folded the sheets and was intent on placing them at the foot of the cot when an unique aroma wafted up to her. She buried her face into the sheets, inhaling Kit's scent of crispy mint, sweat, musk, and an underlaying sweetness.

Just like Kit.

Cradling the sheet protectively, Daini rubbed the chalk circle with her toe until it vanished, put the candles away, and went outside. She wasn't surprised to see Kurama standing right by the door, Hiei a little further away in the shadows. The redhead studied the rigid way she held herself, the sheet, her clenched jaw, and pulled the girl into his arms. His sincerity broke Daini's composure and she finally wept silently into his chest while he stroked her black hair.

"You can stay with us until you're ready to go back," Kurama said quietly.

"Thank you," she whispered, not pulling away for fear that her legs wouldn't support her anymore. Kurama felt her sway and adjusted his arms, picking her up easily. He signaled to Hiei with a look and they walked the few blocks to Kurama's apartment. The place was small, a tiny kitchen, living room, stairs leading to two bedrooms on the second floor. Daini saw it all with one glance but her mind barely acknowledged.

Kurama set her down on the cough, touching her shoulder comfortingly. "Can I fix you tea, something to eat?"

"Tea would be nice, please," Daini told him, having difficulty swallowing. _Maybe something strong. With sake. Lots of it. _He smiled a little and straightened, moving toward the kitchen. "Kurama-san?" The redhead paused, half-turning and she clutched the sheet, forcing herself to meet those bright green depths. "I don't know what you must be thinking. It was my choice from the beginning and . . . and Kit . . . he - he made sure that I had the choice and I did."

"I believe you," he said softly. He bowed and went into the kitchen. _Kit, or whoever you are, do you see why we never allowed ourselves to make human friends, or take human lovers? We only bring hurt to them._

Kurama methodically set water out to heat, collected the necessary spices. He set out three tea cups, one for himself, one for Daini, and one for the little youkai perched on the back of a kitchen chair. Hiei stared out the window, holding the curtains aside with his non-bandaged hand, and barely registered Kurama's presence.  
The water warmed and Kurama poured it evenly, added the tea, and turned to hand one of the china cups to his silent lover. "She thinks–"

"It doesn't matter."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at being interrupted, at the fire demon's lack of concern. He set Hiei's cup on the table and gathered the tray that held the other two.

"I suppose to you it doesn't."

"Of course not."

"Of course not," Kurama echoed. The taller one sighed heavily, held a slender hand beneath his bangs and to his forehead.

"Ningen fall easily in and out of love, Kurama, and you know it."

"Aa."

"This ningen is only the same. She falls easily, just like the rest."  
"And saying 'I care' wouldn't matter either, ne?"

Hiei's response was to ignore the youko's question and open his Jagan, purplish light magnified in the glass reflection. "He is coming."

"I know."

At the youko-human's clipped answer, Hiei turned away from the window but Kurama had already returned to the living room. The spiky-haired youkai stared down at the small cup of tea, grasped it gently, drank, and continued to keep watch outside.  
"Arigatou, Kurama-san," Daini said quietly and sipped the herb-flavored tea. Warmth spread throughout her body and her tensed muscles slowly began to unknot.

"Is there anything else–" Kurama suddenly cut himself off, whipping his head around. 

Hiei cursed loudly from the kitchen and a glass cup shattered on the floor. A door slammed open, then shut, then open again. The fire demon yelled, "she's in there, you idiot!" Another door rattled on its hinges and Kit poked his head around the corner, golden eyes immediately alighting on Daini.  
She wanted to run to him, but was afraid if she moved, the silver creature would vanish as quickly as fading light, and Kurama was still beside her, staring at his twin. Finally Kurama moved aside and Daini forgot him. She slid off the couch to the carpet, not believing Kit was real. Kit sank to his knees, eyes quickly taking in the discarded sheet, her brimming tears. With a relieved laugh, he pulled the girl to him in a fierce embrace, solid and real and mint-scented.

Daini pushed away enough so she could touch his face. His eyes were warm and merry and she collapsed against him, choking back a happy sob.

"Kit, I thought . . . I thought you were gone!"

"Silly ningen," he said humorously. "I only left to fetch us breakfast."

She sniffed. "I woke up and you weren't there. How was I supposed to know?"

"Ah, Daini," he breathed, hugging her tighter. "Don't you feel it?" He took her hands and placed one on his chest, the other over her own heart. "In our blood." She listened her heart's fluttered pounding and the strong pulse of his own core. Her eyes widened and she jerked back, a smile blossoming on her lips.

"I feel it, Kit, I do!" A noise filled the room, her own laughter. She threw her arms around the kitsune and his deep chuckling seemed to rumble throughout her being. _I feel . . . I don't know. Somehow, I feel . . . complete. Kit and me together . . . it's gotta be a dream._

On a small table next to the kitchen, the phone rang. Kit's ears twitched toward the sound and Hiei emerged from the kitchen to merely stare at the offending ringer. They all watched as Kurama went to answer it.

"Moshi moshi? Minamino speaking." The voice on the other side burst out loudly, too garbled for Daini to understand. Kit did understand the words and also easily recognized the speaker; his keen eyes remained unwavering on the redhead. "Ohayo, Yuusuke," Kurama said calmly into the phone. Kit growled low in his throat at the name and he knew exactly why the boy had called. A quick glance at Hiei told Kit that the fire youkai also guessed the same.

"Hai, hai, I know. He's right here in fact. Would you like to talk to him?" The polite tone never left Kurama's voice but now it carried a slight edge to it. Whatever Yuusuke said next made the green eyes tighten. "You had best come over now. No, Hiei and I don't need your help detaining him," he said wearily, passing a hand over his gaze. "It is not that kind of situation. Bring him too, if you want, I don't care. Aa, I understand." Kurama said goodbye and hung up. The redhead glanced at Hiei leaning against the wall, a grim look in those scarlet eyes, and then stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. Kit rose from the floor, pulling the black-haired girl up with him, and set his jaw.

"What's going on?" Daini asked. _Everyone suddenly got so glum._

"Koenma detected an unregistered A-class youkai in the Ningenkai," Kurama answered, resting on the arm of the couch. "You," he said to Kit, not accusing, just merely stating a fact.

"Koenma?" she ventured.

"A godling of the Reikai, the spirit world, the world where human souls go when their bodies die. His father, Enma-daioh, is the head-honcho, in layman's terms."

"Oh." _Everything, everything they say, everything they do, is new to me. I won't ever understand! _"And . . . A-class . . ?" she asked tentatively. _Sooner or later - and probably sooner - they'll grow tired of my questions . . ._

Kurama threw a look at the silent Kit, a look that plainly shouted 'have you told her nothing?!' and forced a smile for Daini. "A demon's power is measured in classes, sort of how humans have classes based on one's wealth. Those such as Yuusuke, who has the youki of a higher S-class, contain the highest potential of energy. Then the classes step down from there, 'A' through as low as a demon can get."

Daini's curiosity won over her cautiousness. "And what are all of you?"

Hiei snorted. "She asks as if she thinks we boast of it."

At the girl's confused stare, Kurama waved a hand. "Don't mind him. Hiei, do you want to tell her or should I?"

A grunt. 

Kurama smothered a grin. "Hiei is a high A-class, though he's rapidly progressing. In this form, I don't know what I am since human powers are not measured the same way. As a youko I register as an A." He sighed. "And apparently Kit is an A-class as well. It won't take Koenma long to realize our youki readings are very similar and I'm certain he already knows about the _Jiyuu_ moon."

"Why would it matter?" Daini's brow furrowed as she frowned. "Kit hasn't done anything" – she glanced at him uncertainly – "and I haven't either."

"Sometimes being born is a great enough sin," Hiei stated, head bowed. "The clone is from the Makai and you are of the Ningenkai. A union such as that will not go unnoticed."

"Kindly stop calling me that," Kit demanded, golden eyes narrowing into slits.

"Then decide what you are." The youkai's own gaze flashed. "Are you merely the reincarnate of Youko Kurama or are you someone completely different?"

"Stop it, Hiei," Daini snapped. "Kit, you don't have to answer him."

"I think it's important that you do," Kurama said softly.

Kit drew himself up to his full seven feet. "I lived Youko's past as completely as Kurama did. But I am_my own person_. Does Kurama not live two lives - one as the youko and one as the ningen Minamino Shuiichi? Can you not use the same rules for both of us?" A muscle along Kit's jaw clenched. "The past has been taken care of," he said tartly. "The future will be my own decision. With Daini." Daini felt him lace his fingers through hers. She tilted her head back to peer up at him, but he still focused on the others. His grip on her hand tightened.

"KURAMAAAA!" Two boys suddenly burst into the living room. "We've come to . . . help . . ." the shorter of the two trailed off, lowering his hands aimed like a gun. The taller, orange-haired one crowding behind almost crashed into him. They both blinked, confused looks turning to each person in the room. "I think I'm missing something," the dark-headed boy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on in and have a seat, you two," Kurama said with a sigh. "We will explain everything once again."

***

"Ano . . ." began Yuusuke, raising up to lean his chin on his palm. "This isn't gonna set well with the Makai lords."

Kurama pursed his lips. "Mukuro has no prejudice and Yomi has already told me that I have his help, if ever needed."

"Not the kings," Yuusuke said, shaking his head. "I already _know_ those two would only get in on the action because they're bored. What I'm worried about are the Makai _lords_, the ones beneath Mukuro, Yomi, and me. They already consider you a traitor, Kurama, and if _he's_"– he jutted a thumb at Kit – "gonna claim to be you, that'll only add to their reasons to rip this whole thing apart."

"I have a name," Kit said in a low voice. "Take care to use it, Urameshi." Daini nervously tightened her grip on his hand, leaning into him slightly. Kit was like her lifeline to staying calm. If he lost his temper . . .

Yuusuke seemed to have enough sense to back down and ease the tension in the room fractionally. "I wouldn't be surprised if Koenma contacted us soon."

Hiei snorted. "We are wasting precious time waiting. If we destroy the source of the problem, then there will not be a problem any longer."

"Nani?" started Kuwabara. "Kill Kurama's double? Er, _Kit_," he quickly corrected, throwing the youko an uneasy look.

"No, no killing," Kurama said pointedly. Hiei met his gaze then wrenched it away to stare out the window. It is your decision, the gesture stated. But you only have to give the word . . . "No killing," the redhead repeated, folding his hands in his lap. "The Makai cannot directly target Kit, because of his high youki, nor Daini, because she is protected by the Reikai."

"And by me," Kit added significantly. _So I am being possessive. So what? _Daini's small fingers lightly squeezed his. _She is mine. Mine!_

"And by all of us," Kurama agreed, nodding.

Daini rested her cheek against Kit's arm, feeling the muscles ripple beneath the smooth skin. "Why would anyone even care? I'm with Kit freely, by my choice."

"The Reikai presides over all humans," Kurama explained. "Humans live happily not realizing there are youkai and other creatures strange to them. Remember how you reacted when you first saw Kit."

Kit stiffened beside the girl. The others did not know what almost happened that first night . . . nor any night she spent with the silver-haired youko. Kurama was just speculating, but for all his guesswork, he hit the truth with a sledgehammer.

"Violently," Daini said as steady as she could. "I reacted violently. I tried to fight him."

"All ningen seek to destroy what they do not understand," said Hiei, a note of contempt in his voice.  
Daini ignored him. "So it would be bad for everyone to know what I know?" she concluded.

Kurama smiled gently. "I am afraid that's the very situation. Extreme secrecy is always used between the Reikai and Ningenkai, and breeches of that secrecy are not well-tolerated."

"I bet Koenma'll almost choke on his fuumakan once he finds out!" Yuusuke said with a laugh. "Eh, Kuwabara?" He slapped his knee and nudged his lanky friend.

"Urameshi . . ." began the broader boy. He grabbed Yuusuke by the ears and twisted his face so he could see the window where a blue-haired girl was hovering, tapping insistently on the glass.

"Botan!" Yuusuke cried and jumped up to open the window. "What're you doing here? Is there a message?"  
The girl floated into the room, hopping lightly off the board thing she road. Daini stared unblinking. _She can fly on that thing?_

"Koenma sent me to take you to the Reikai as soon as possible!" Botan said in a rush, obviously out of breath. "Oh, it's been crazy there since sunup! Representatives from the Makai are jerking us around everywhere and they're all so rude!" Her purple eyes teared up and she gripped Yuusuke's arms. "Rumor has it that Kurama-san's been stealing human girls! Yuusuke, I know that can't be true!"

"It's not!" Daini burst out, jerking away from Kit and stalking over to the other girl. "Kit didn't _kidnap_me! I came _freely_! Freely, I said!"

Botan blinked. " . . . Kit?"

"Yes, Kit!" Daini said impatiently. The youko was impassively observing the situation, arms and legs folded as if he did not intend to take part in the argument. That surprised Daini; Kit had always eagerly gnashed his teeth when defending himself. 

She had a feeling that their trip, wherever they were headed, the Spirit World, would show her the Kit she had not yet met. The Kit he hid inside. The Kit that she, perhaps, had lost her heart to.

  


*owari*

  


_Arishia-chan's Notes: Eh... I hope you guys liked it. ^_^ It's definitely different from what I'm used to writing. I had tons of fun working on it. Just so you know, this is NOT the end. There are two more Books in the After Faded Light epic, and a short story planned after that, so stayed tuned in. Ja!_

_If this seems like this series will be mainly Daini/Kit focused, it's not intentional. I needed this fic to introduce them and while they DO play a large part in the next Books, there's more Kurama/Hiei and other people scenes too._

_And, as always, please review. ^_^_

  



End file.
